Divergence
by atokkota
Summary: Xover Harry Potter / Xmen. Post War. Why didn't the mutant world know about magic? With the end of the magical war in the UK and the previously secretive worlds of magical and mutants learn out each other. Hermione post war . AU OCC Have I total lost my marbles?
1. Ambassador to the Court of St James

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 1: Ambassador to the Court of St James.**

Hermione Granger witch and one of the brightest of the age had taken a family holiday during the summer of her third year in New York State with her parents. While in New York she learnt more about mutations that she previously only had briefly skimmed over before in the science magazines. Not that she got much of a chance anymore to read the latest scientific developments since she had started at Hogwarts. It was on the brief trips home for a few short weeks with her parents that she tried to catch up with the last 10 months she had been away. Between trying to keep up with her non magical education over the summer she really didn't get much of a chance to do any reading for pleasure such as the science magazines like Nature and the New Scientist. She maintained a silent watching brief on the USA Mutant Registration Act while continuing on with Hogwarts and her role as a key supporter of Harry Potter. This interest in the outside world was unknown to her peers during the pre-war years. However, her interest in world events, muggle politics and science became known thanks to her acts as an 8th year student when she returned to the post-war Hogwarts and proceeded to complete her NEWTs. As part of her continuing lobbying for a better world she had pushed the new Minister for Magic to improve the Muggle Studies and History subject so now it covered a greater range of topics including the heightened tension in the muggle world concerning the mutant problem. It had been in late spring just before her completion of her final exams that she had been horrified to hear about the events at Alcatraz Island in San Francisco. Again the divide between two sections of humanity and the fact they were at war with each other had touched the witch. As a result of her kind hearted empathy she had ended up writing a letter of condolence to the current headmistress of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children.

It was the beautiful penmanship on the ivory parchment along with the heartfelt words of sympathy that had led Ororo Munroe to share the young witch's letter with the others in the leadership of the Xmen and mutant affairs. Reading the sympathy letter Hank had taken note of her name since he was to visit the UK later in the year as part of his new role as the United States Ambassador to the United Nations. Dr Hank McCoy had made a number of observations about the writer thinking that he would like to meet this intelligent woman little knowing that he would run into her as part of his official duties.

When Hank had to travel in August to the UK he had managed to convince Ororo to come along as his official escort. She had needed a break and the holiday where she was treated like a queen touring the sites while he had to smooze the politicians seemed like a good deal. The down side for her holiday was she had to attend a couple of party's with him. The planned visit to Buckingham Palace to meet the Queen had seemed to seal the deal for Storm.

x0x0x

The briefing for the new US Ambassador for his visit to the Royal Court of St James was a bit of a shock for Dr Hank McCoy as he thought he had his finger on the pulse for the range of genetic mutations. That witches and wizards were real was a little daunting in all his time as an Xmen he had never encountered one. Looking at the data he was introduced to the International Statue of Secrecy with his briefing at the state department had included meeting with the US Deputy Secretary of State for Magic.

The petite woman who wore a normal business suit had been a shock with her southern belle accent. Loren Campbell had explained the history and the purpose of the International Statue of Secrecy. Magical users had much the same problem that mutants had in the past in relation to discrimination and physical violence. To avoid problems like the Spanish Inquisition and the Salem witch trials they had separated themselves from the mainstream society.

The recent British Magical Civil Wars had been a very enlightening conversation for the mutants. The history and the identification of key names involved in the war on both sides were provided in the magical briefing.

The fact that there had been such a conflict going on in the UK and they had nothing on their boards at all made the scientist wonder why? How come an anomaly was never noticed in the maintenance and construction of cerebro?

x0x0x

It was a small mixer put on by the US Ambassador where Ororo Monroe and Dr Hank McCoy were introduced to some representatives from the British Ministry of Magic. As part of the line up both mutants had been surprised to meet the young woman from the Department of Dark Creatures. She seemed to be so young for a fairly high ranking official in a government department invited to this type of soiree. She must be all of 19 or 20 years of age. It was then looking at her eyes did Storm realise that this young woman had a wealth of experience much past her chronological age.

Storm as a self proclaimed weather witch found it highly interesting to speak to the young witch who had accompanied her Head of Department from the British Ministry of Magic. Apparently the Head of Department was a werewolf so had some similarities to Hank with his feral tendencies however he was an extreme danger to the population on the full moon each month. Hank was deep in discussion with Remus Lupin about the issues when he explained that his wife and mate was currently on duty tonight since she was a magical policewoman an Auror.

"Thank Goodness, Hermione here was not busy and willing to come out with me. It also helps that I am her boss so I was able to order her to put the books and files down and come out to speak to people".

"Behave Remus or I will feed your child sugar the next time I babysit for you and your lovely wife," warned the young witch with a glint in her eye that Hank read, as I don't make idol threats I make promises and keep them.

"Children on a sugar high the bane of a housemothers life. Remus how old is your child?" asked Storm interested in the age and sex of the tall sandy haired man's child.

"Teddy is almost three and is with his grandmother tonight. He has the same gift as his mother but I wonder if you would class it as a mutant ability," postulated Remus Lupin.

"What ability?"

"My wife has what is known as Metamorphmagical abilities. She can change her external looks and shape by manipulating her physical features. So I live with two Metamorphmagi. Really the whole family are shape changers it is just the two of them have control while I am ruled by the phases of the moon," the former professor explained.

This led to a long discussion between Hank and Remus Lupin as they hypothesised the possibility that the metamorphmagical ability was the mutant x gene. At the same time Ororo who was a little bored of the highly technical science discussion that was going on tried to engage the young lady in a discussion by getting to know her better.

"So how long have you worked with Remus?"

"I have known Remus since my third year of school when he was my Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. We then worked together as members of the Order of Phoenix during the war. We continued to work together in the war crimes trials and the rebuilding of Hogwarts. I had missed my last year of schooling thanks to the war so I went back and sat my final year exams. I started in the Ministry of Magic in June when I finally got my marks for my NEWTs. I have known the Alpha Lupin for about 7 years now.

"What are the NEWTs?"

"They are like magical A levels which give you options for post secondary education and training. At the moment I am hoping to complete my non magical K12 qualifications the A levels so I have the option to do a joint degree both in muggle and magical subjects. I just have to settle on a field first. Too many areas of interest and too much choice for this bookworm" she disparagingly mentioned.

"We were wondering why we didn't even register that you had a war going on here?"

"Could have been the notice-me-not charms and the obviations. Add a splash of fidelius charms and the statute of secrecy so who knows. Surely you knew about magical users in the USA although they are not so separated as we are here in the old world".

"No we got knocked off a pedestal when we had the briefing before we came over for this visit"

"What are you doing when the Ambassador has official meetings and that? Do you have any free time would you like to see some of the magical community here in the UK? You're a school principal would you like to visit another school for gifted children to do some bench marking. I am sure that can get permission from the current Hogwarts Headmistress. We can learn from each other," suggested the excited young witch one Hermione Granger.

"Gods Storm you have done it now Hermione has another project. I dragged her out of the office tonight to ensure that she got a break of some kind" grumbled Remus with a smile letting the woman know it was all right and a bit of a joke.

"I would of thought a young girl like yourself would be out on the town frequently with a beau in tow" advised the Ambassador who was enjoying the young witch's enthusiasm for the development of further knowledge. He was surprised when the wizard placed a warning hand on his forearm at the same time seemed to go into a hyperaware mode. There was some tenseness in the man and he could smell the sent of stress and concern from the man while the young woman smelt angry.

"The trouble of being me is do they want to be with me for my charm or for the publicity. So there is no beau at the moment or likely to be for some time. It is one of the reasons why I want to do a muggle degree as I could attend somewhere that offers both enabling me to mingle into the muggle community without the constant spotlight on me."

It was then Storm could see how lonely this girl no woman was. While she had friends like Remus and his wife to help protect her they could not help with the search for a lover or friend of the same age group. They were married with a child while she was a young singleton. Yes they were comrades in arms thanks to the magical war but they could not help her with the relationships or the issues of loneliness. This was so similar to many of the individuals who lived at the Institute. Some were lucky to pair up with a life partner if their mutation was not too extreme but others were forced to be loners.

The plan for the semi official visit was devised before the visiting ambassador moved onto the next group to meet and greet. Talking to Remus as they circled and mingled with others in the room Hermione had an idea. Why not make it another country when she got her A levels and go to university some else in the world where she wouldn't be so recognisable? It wasn't as though she really had any reason to stay here in the UK

x0x0x

Life for Hermione post war was pretty lonely. Ron and Harry had going into Auror training when she had returned to complete her 7th year. The boys were busy with their new lives. Harry and Ginny were that sickly sweet in love couple that if you were single in the same room as them just made you want to hurl in the nearest bucket. The kiss with Ron during the last battle had been adrenaline. Hermione had come to her senses pretty quickly post battle to realise that she had nothing but her friendship with Harry with him. They were too different and had different priorities. Not that Molly had paid much attention to her choice. In the end she had to hex Ron pretty hard for him to come to his senses that no she was not being difficult wanting him to chase him like his mother believed. She had tried letting down gently but no she had to apply a pretty hard 2 by 4 clue being very brisk with the young man. Her relationship with Ron was non-existent they would meet up and be polite to each other but there was nothing between the two of them. There was nothing to force the two of them to gel together.

Family wise she was all on her lonesome. Her parents had died in the autumn of her fifth year in a motor vehicle accident. She had chosen to have them cremated and the Lupins along with Sirius had travelled with her to Lands End were she had shaken the ashes into the wind so that they went out to sea. The dental practice and her family home had been sold off and Sirius through his links with the goblin bank had helped to set up a suitable trust fund account for her. She had not told the boys, as there was just so much stress at the time thanks to the toad woman. Dora Tonks was easily named as her magical guardian, as a half blood there was not too many eyes raised at the ministry. Sirius had put her under the protection of the House Black and after the war she had explained to Harry she did not want to discuss why Sirius had done it but she had been grateful for his willingness to protect her. Harry asked about her parents but she cheerfully advised that they wanted to stay in Australia. She didn't need him to feel even guiltier about her role in the war and what being his friend had cost her personally. Ron with the emotional range of a teaspoon had never even asked after her parents in the dark days after the battle of Hogwarts.


	2. A Scientific Benchmark

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 2: A Scientific Benchmark**

Hermione had owled Minerva McGonagall later that night when she had returned to Grimmauld Place. She had her own self-contained suite of rooms in the house. Harry had turned the London townhouse over to Remus after the war so that he and his family had a home on the condition that there was a room for him and Hermione as members of the House Black. Harry did not want to live there permanently and, he and Ginny had there own Chelsea Flat now that she had graduated. During his training he was only there to crash out, bathe and change his clothes before heading out to the next day of training.

It was about three days later that both Dr McCoy and Ms Munroe were able to undertake a semi official visit to the UK magical world. As educationalist it was decided that they would do some minor testing and research during their visit. When they left the embassy in the black cab Hermione had demonstrated how they could identify if the driver knew about the magical world. She pointed out on Bob's the cabdriver's license that he knew about the magical world thanks to the small golden cauldron on the licence card. Hermione directed Bob to start on a small mini tour of the magical parts of inner London for their American visitor. As a starting point the squib cabby took the party to the Ministry of Magic and pointed to the telephone box that marked the visitor's entrance. "Anytime, always manned that entrance, just pick up the phone and answer the questions to speak to the receptionist," advised Bob.

"We have a hospital but I am not sure if our medicine would work for a mutant as it doesn't always work for a non magical. If you needed help the Ministry could call a healer for you or get you to the appropriate medical facilities. I am not even sure if there is a specialist mutant medical facility or unit in London," advised Hermione looking at her visitors to see if they had some clue for the existence of a place that looked after mutants in the UK. The thought that they might not even be getting appropriate basic national health care was a horrifying thought for the witch whose family had been heavily committed to the National Health Service.

Bob the cabby had been thinking about the problem before he advised, "If there was anyone with experience it is most likely St Barts or St Thomas' Hospitals".

Looking at the time Hermione prodded Bob to take them to the Leaky.

"The Leaky" questioned Storm.

"The Leaky Cauldron, is a public house and the gateway to the magical shopping district Diagon Alley," explained Hermione. "I thought we could have a quick look round the alley. I have a meet and greet for you at the magical bank Gringotts so you can meet some Goblins. The Bank is not UK territory but actually part of an independent landlocked nation. Ragnok the current Chieftain would like to meet with you. Not officially but sort of off the books like. If this were an official visit, the Ministry of Magic would be getting in the way and probably making a balls up of the whole situation. We still have a lot of politics and attitudes to overcome. Think of this as a back channel meet up.

To test if they could see the Leaky Bob dropped his passengers on the curb several premises before the small dark pub entrance. Hermione paid him told him she would need a pick up on Saturday at her local Tesco when she needed to get the shopping home.

"Bob is a good cabby to know he is a member of the Order of Phoenix so if you have something a little sub-rosa you could contact him to get our help" the young witch explained after waving the cabby off.

"Right as our first experiment of the day I want to make sure you are not in physical contact with me before you list off the premises on this side of the road ahead of us." When they had made sure they were not blocking the footpath and not touching Hermione they then proceeded with the experiment. Dr McCoy did not list the Leaky Cauldron but Ororo was disturbed about the dark wall between two shop premises that kept changing size on her.

Taking the hands of her guests Hermione led them to the entrance way and then into the building. Hermione explained for non-magicals they normally have to be brought into the building physically touching a magical person to break the charms.

Storm could not believe the archaic interior and the wizarding clothes that most appeared to be wearing. Hermione introduced to visitors to Tom the bar man explaining that he could let them into the Alley if they needed to visit for some reason or they could use the fireplaces to floo to a specific destination if they wanted to, of course they would need the prior access rights.

Tom let them through to the alley and Hermione guided her guests up the street. She asked them to walk briskly as she was likely to cause a crowd. After giving them both a very quick briefing on goblins and goblin culture, she led the pair up the impressive white marble steps and into the bank.

Looking straight away at the small being that had walked out onto the marble floor the visiting pair was shocked by the sight of his Victorian era suit. "Good morning Griphook may your gold be plentiful and your sword sharp".

"Good morning Hermione. Welcome visitors. Please follow me," and with that they were ushered from the marble main banking hall into an impressive office.

Hermione had dropped into a very deep curtsy when she saw Ragnok behind the desk of the office. The US visitors were not so deep in their bows but Ragnok could forgive them due to their look of total confusion that they had, as they were definitely not magicals. His monitors and sensors confirmed that but the man's blue fur definitely established that he was a mutant.

After making the introductions between the two groups, Hermione had asked for a book and seclusion so she could not revile their conversation. It was an interesting hour for Storm listening to the politics over a cup of tea. Apparently the goblin nation wanted access to the United Nations and to have a treaty with the USA so they could visit the country. There had apparently been repeated applications over the last two centuries but the goblin nation felt that British Ministry of Magic had been halting this negotiation process up.

Hermione was there but not there in the room as she had a book and a cup of tea. It was a strange occurrence for Storm to find that Hermione could not hear any of the conversation. There was nothing-visible there separating them but there must be some reason why the young witch could not hear the conversation. Added to this distracting piece of magic, Storm was also fascinated about the implications of the goblins having access in the United Nations. When there were lulls in the political conversation Storm would flick her eyes over to observe that Hermione Granger was engrossed in a book and was not reading lips to find out what the back channel conversation was all about.

Ragnok raised the privacy charm on Hermione and called her to attention. "Thank you for your assistance with this meeting Miss Granger. The Goblin Nation thanks you"

"You are welcome Chieftain Ragnok. Have you forgiven me yet for the Dragon?" she asked with a slightly cheeky grin.

After heartily laughing the goblin agreed, "Yes Yes this clears the dragon incident"

"I am glad I have been helpful with this matter. If you need my assistance again please don't hesitate to ask but I am going have to whisk our guests up to see Professor McGonagall. I rather not keep my former head of house waiting for me"

"Wish Minerva well and thank her again for the last bottle of scotch she sent down to me. I will see her next week at the Old Course."

"Oh not another worshiper of the small white ball. I didn't think it would interest a goblin. What do you see in the game?"

"It was the business first for me but I must admit I like the self challenge. Golf is the game where you battle yourself, the course designer and the weather. It is very challenging.

"Griphook take them to the staff floo hall," he advised the little goblin when he arrived after calling him with a buzzer. The last round of good byes was given and the party headed out to the staff floo hall where Hermione briefed her guests on the intricacies of floo travel. She had given both of them a charmed bracelet to wear so when they got to the castle they could see it properly not as some ruin.

In the end Dr McCoy went through first and Hermione brought Storm through the grate with her.

x0x0x

On his arrival at Hogwarts Hank heard a rich burr of a voice advising him to quickly step out of the fire onto her carpet so that Hermione and the other guest could come through. The accent was so similar to his old friend Dr. Moira Kinross MacTaggert. Hank McCoy was certain the he would in the future have a large number internet chats about this new development with her. Her specialism as geneticists would certainly be needed when looking at the relationship between mutants and magicals.

The office was a wonderful old world gem. Not long after stepping forward the flames changed to green again in the grate and Storm with Hermione had arrived. The witch who the burr had belonged to had stood from her paper covered desk and come round to greet her visitors.

"Professor McGonagall this is Ambassador McCoy and Headmistress Monroe. Headmistress Monroe runs a gifted school in the United States"

"Welcome to Hogwarts. It is nice to see you again Hermione. Now if you could take the Ambassador up to see our friend Poppy us Headmistresses are going to have a chat about troublesome students. Bygone with you child."

The rich laughter of Hermione was a delight " But I was a very good prefect and Head Girl, Minerva. Ragnok says thank you for the scotch and he will see you at St Andrews next week. Do you regularly tee off with the Goblin Chieftain?"

"You just didn't get caught that often and yes when we both get a chance. We normally have a wager over whiskey and of course being him he was rubbing it in that I paid up the last time we teed off. Now be gone".

x0x0x

Hermione had escorted Dr Hank McCoy up to the infirmary where he had a lovely time discussing the numerous questions he had about magical medicine. The biggest problem that he could see that he would have would be the ability to communicated with specialists like Poppy Pomfrey due to the problems of magic round electronic devices.

That would be something to look into when he got back to the states he would have to chase up with Deputy Secretary Loren what the US magicals did in relation to electronic devices considering their community was more integrated with the normal world. Hermione while not participating in the main discussion was able to provide translation assistance and could see the potential of developing closer links to the Ambassador, the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children and the not so secret organisation the Xmen.

x0x0x

Professor McGonagall took the other Headmistress on a tour of the castle and showed her the magnificent features. During their discussion they covered difficult adolescents and former students.

The two women discussed Hermione as Storm was interested in recruiting her to the Institute on a learning exchange program. She would come to learn about mutants and they would learn more about magic. Minerva McGonagall thought that this was a wonderful idea.

"She is stifled here by the past, her position and the world in general. She needs to get away to learn whom she really is, to take the time to depressurise after the war and find her what she wants to do. She has been fighting now for almost 9 years she needs some rest and relaxation. I am sure I can arrange this from our end fairly quickly but she will want to continue with her non magical education can you assist her with that. I am sure the Minister of Magic will agree with his old Transfiguration professor. From within the Order of Phoenix this plan for our heroine will be supported, as it would help change our world for the better. The trouble would be getting her to agree to the whole idea."

They had reached the infirmary finding a lively discussion underway when they arrived Hermione was completing a translation for Hank and Poppy that enabled Storm to then lead into the exchange program idea.

"What about visiting the US for a couple of years where you become a liaison with the Xmen. Minerva says that you are a good tutor and we always need tutoring skills for our students. You could do a double degree in the US and live at the school. Hank keeps a lab in the grounds and I can see you are interested in this area of research that Poppy and Hank are discussing? What do you think about our suggestion?" asked the American Headmistress of the young witch.

"I haven't received my A levels yet and I have only just started at the Ministry of Magic" she countered with not wanting to let her friends down.

"Yes as an administrative clerk in Magical Creatures the chances of you achieving Departmental Head status is very slim. Remus will only get so far before the pure bloods attempt to shut him down again. If you do the liaison you might find a way to shut the fuddy duddies down while participating in science along with magical developments. You could be a techno magus of some type. You could combine all three worlds and improve both magical and mutant integration in the rest of the world." Minerva McGonagall had survived teaching for over forty years, two dark wizards and three wars.

x0x0x

After lunch in the Great Hall with the rest of the faculty Minerva McGonagall led her visitors back to her office so they could floo back to the Leaky and Hermione could escort them back to their embassy. Bob, Hermione's favourite cabby, was there with a quick call from the Leaky to return the group back to the starting point of today's tour.

As soon as Hermione had left Hogwarts the Headmistress went into overdrive. She had seen the gleam of excitement and wonder that had been missing from the young witch for some time. First of her list of contacts was Kingsley Shacklebolt. She stepped through to his office to discuss the idea and he could see the benefit. If they could get more integration with the non-magical world through the mutant world they would able to knobble the purebloods. Also according to Minnie Hermione had been excited about the idea.

Many of the older members of the Order of Phoenix were worried about the young witch. She seemed to be in a limbo and no longer seemed to have that fire that they all had first seen in their classrooms or on the battlefield. With her wartime work Hermione had forged links with many of the senior members thanks to her intelligence and ability to be highly logical.


End file.
